In a conventional wireless network, a location of a mobile unit (“MU”) may be determined using, for example, a triangulation process. The triangulation process requires input data from the MU and at least three access points (“APs”). The input data is typically a received signal strength indicator (“RSSI”) generated from communication of radio frequency (“RF”) signals between the MU and the APs. To generate the input data, each of the three APs must be listening to the MU on a same RF channel utilized by the MU. Requiring the input data from three APs using the same channel significantly limits locationing of unauthorized devices (e.g., rogue APs, intruders) and/or devices causing interference (e.g., Bluetooth® transmitters, cordless phone/speakers, microwave ovens). Thus, there is a need for a locationing system which may identify and locate authorized and unauthorized devices.